This is a methodological study concerned with procedures for follow-up evaluation of educational inventional programs involving young deviant children. The objective of the research is to improve evaluation by developing a procedure which takes into account both ability and/or personality measures and measures of the child's classroom situation at the time of the follow-up assessment. The measures of the child's classroom situation will be derived from direct observation of the interactions involving the child. The methodology will be developed from previous exploratory follow-up work and experience with direct observational procedures for diagnostic and monitoring purposes. A child's classroom situation will probably be represented by an index showing percentages of time academic material is available, teacher attention during on- and off-task behaviors, kinds of teacher attention and teacher stimulational techniques. The set of procedures which demonstrates efficiency and reliability will be field tested on young handicapped children who had previously attended experimental remedial classes in the Child Behavior Laboratory of the University of Illinois and on handicapped and accelerated children who are now attending experimental classes in the Institute for the Study of Exceptional Children at the University of Illinois.